Torned
by LilMiyuki
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume, her childhood love gave the first shovel. Her eyes turned red at that moment and she became a monster. In revenge, she burnt the whole village to crisp. She still thinks of the past, the day he tore her heart.


**Torned.**

Hyuuga Natsume, her childhood love gave the first shovel. Her eyes turned red at that moment and she became a monster. In revenge, she burnt the whole village to crisp. She still thinks of the past, the day he tore her heart.

**Miyuki**: (edit) I've converted this into a one-shot story instead as I don't have an inspiration T-T. Reviews pleasee. :

* * *

**Chapter 1: A burnt heart**

Whenever I look back into the past, my heart feels as if a hole has been burned right through it. It all happened centuries ago, and I'll never forget those memories.

Hyuuga Natsume and I, Sakura Mikan. We were childhood friends. People despised me for being me. They said I was a jinx, somebody who brings bad luck to the small village we had. Even the other children in the village hated me, they would constantly bully me because of those rumours.

There was only one person who believe me. He helped me all the time, when I was bullied, when I was badmouthed by the adults in the family, and it seemed I had become a burden for him.

We usually played together, not caring about the other people who despised us. There was once, when a sparrow fell in front of me, and it lay unconscious on the ground before me. The children surrounding me looked at me in horror and said I killed it. Well, it wasn't actually dead. I flicked it gently and it awoke, fluttering its wings and flying somewhere else.

The boys looked at me and said I was a jinx. They said the little bird was actually dead, and because I touched it, I actually revived it. I was filled with sadness within me, the sparrow wasn't even dead! They began pushing me towards a tree, hitting and pushing me along the way.

When I was at my weakest, Natsume finally came. He stood up for me. I explained everything to him. The sparrow was alive, it wasn't even dead in the first place.

I began crying into his chest as I hugged him. I looked up, watching him shoo away the boys. They threatened to tell the adults, which I was afraid of. I stood back firm on my feet, though I was still shivering. I weakly told them not to.

They laughed at me and ran away, smirking as they did. I couldn't held back my tears anymore. I fell onto my knees, telling Natsume not to worry about me. After all, it was all my fault. None of this was Natsume fault. He shouldn't be involved in this.

He didn't say a thing. I felt my heart becoming heavy by the second. He couldn't do anything with his current situation, yet he even tried to help me.

I was a burden to everyone. I was a burden to Natsume, and even to my parents.

He escorted me to my house, a measly worn-out hut, before heading towards his home.

I watched as he walked away and was out of view before opening the door.

There, two figures smiling at me warmly. My parents, loved me even though the villagers criticised our family and even tried driving us away because of me, the jinx. I felt so hurt seeing their cheerfulness towards me.

Both my parents were only in their mid-thirties and twenties. Life wasn't good for us one single bit. They worked hard night and day, to support our family, because the village didn't care to help us.

Why was I cursed a jinx? I don't know when this ever happen, or when it even will stop, but the only thing I wanted to do was clear my name. So I can clear the burdens I have placed on my loved ones, Natsume and my parents.

* * *

I dreaded for this day was about to come, the traditional ceremony. I was about to die.

The ceremony to put it plainly, was a traditional ceremony which was done every year during the 7th month. A virgin who had just turned 13 would have to be sacrificed through a ceremony for the gods to ensure good fortune for the village.

It was not long before my birthday passed, and the day arrived.

My parents were specifically asked by the elders to sacrifice me, Sakura Mikan. Much as they do not want to, they had no choice, as the village would have to suffer.

They clad me in a beautiful dress, to ensure my good passageway in the underworld. It was going to be my first and last to wear such a beautiful apparel.

I held no expression on my face. Even though I hated this day, I was happy at the same time. At least I could lift the burdens of my parents, and Natsume. The one I loved all my heart.

Everything was set up, beautiful decorations filled the whole village, to prepare for the sacrifice. I tried not to shudder as much as I was. Who wouldn't when they realised they were about to die. The only person I wanted to see now was Natsume.

I was given a few minutes of my own time. My parents couldn't help but weep inside the room as they wait as their only child dies. No sign of emotion was plastered on my face, I sat there on the patch, wriggling my creamy, long legs.

Just then, I heard a voice calling out to me. I could recognize those vermilion coloured eyes anywhere.

"Natsume?" I asked. "Is that you?" There was a gleam of life on my face. Having to see the one I love right before I reach the ending point of my life, was .. my best wish.

The figure didn't say anything, but got hold of my hand and pulled me into the forest.

His jet black hair flew in the wind as the both of us ran at full speed. It seemed, he didn't want me to die.

We both panted heavily as we reached a small dog penthouse. He told me that this was the only thing he could find. He didn't want me to die.

He hugged me. It was so tempting and sweet. I couldn't contain my tears at that moment. My hazel orbs spilled strings of tears onto the ground. I realised something, I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay by him forever.

"Mikan.. I'm sorry." He said, his back turned behind me. He was too embarrassed of himself to do so. "I won't let them take you away." He clamped both of his hands onto my shoulders. "Please.."

He turned back and ran back to the village, so as not to arouse suspicions. A smile crept up my lips as I climbed inside my new home.

Many months passed soon after. Natsume frequently visited me and gave me food to eat. I was happy with life the way it was now. Having Natsume beside me in my life was the only did I could ever desire.

He was bad at expressing himself, but I knew his real intentions deep inside his heart. Thinking about it maked my day, even though my living lifestyle was bad.

The day came, where all this happiness ended.

The village had been facing a serious drought ever since the ceremony failed, and the villagers were now starving. But the both of us couldn't care much.

I took off my lingerie and dipped myself into the spring. Natsume, who was sitting behind me talking non-stop, suddenly stopped. He quickly turned back upon seeing me in the water. I couldn't help but ask why. He told me that some people have grown suspicious of him coming to the forest every night, and that he had to shorten the visits.

I sighed at the thought and wore my undergarments back. At that moment, the bullies found us.

They looked at the two of us. We knew we were in trouble as we saw the flame lit torches approaching us. The ones holding it, the adult villagers.

They fastened the tight ropes around me and my unconscious parents and threw us down a narrow hole. I struggled to see the light above, trying to remove the blindfold which covered my eyes.

I could see the adults pressuring Natsume to give the first shovel into her face. He was resisting, but his pained look on his face told me he had no choice.

I tried to ask him to stop, but all that came out were muffing sounds, due to the tight cloth placed in my mouth. All my trust and love was placed into him. If he betrayed it, my life would be nothing.

He did it.

My orbs turned arguably red, furious ones at that moment. I stared intensely at the boy I loved before my entire vision was blocked by the continuous sand which fell onto my family's cold hard bodies.

At that night, I awoke as a vampire and set the whole village on fire. My piercing red eyes and disheveled chestnut coloured hair tracing my face.

I couldn't find Natsume though. It was like he ran away or something. I remembered seeing a faint figure looking at me, his jet black hair swaying in the wind and his vermilion coloured eyes staring at me in horror.

Just as I was about to call out for him, he shrieked and ran away. I dropped to my knees as I watched him run. Was I that scary?

My whole body shivered. I was a monster.. I reached out to touch the fangs which were protruding out of my slender mouth. couldn't accept this fate. From that day on, I was a monster..

* * *

I hit my head as I remembered that painful thought. Strings of tears collapsed from my crimson orbs. I missed him so much, and now, after living for centuries, I still reminiscence of the past. Because that was the day you tore my heart.

* * *

Miyuki: I changed some parts. I enjoyed writing it though! :D. R&R onegaiii.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
